ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Family Guy: The Movie
Family Guy: The Movie is a 2012 American comedy animated film based onto the animated Television series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy Family Guy]. The film will be released by 20th Century Fox.Wiki News/Family Guy Movie Arrives In Theaters in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved April 14, 2010. Original cast members Seth McFarlane, Alex Brostein, Seth Green and Mila Kinus will reprise their numberous roles from the show while new comers Ryan Gosling and Michael Fassbender are starring as the new characters. Also singer Lady Gaga will make her acting debut. 20th Century Fox is aiming for the film's worldwide release date of April 27, 2012, and April 26, 2012 internationally. The film held an early test screening on January 25, 2012 and already gained positive reviews. The plans for making the film adaptation was first made in July 2007. McFarlane originally sets as a live-action film adaptation for summer or fall 2007 release but gets postponed. It was later said that making a film will be difficult to write the scripts trying to look similar to both film adaptations of South Park and The Simpsons. The film is finally succeed with McFarlane planning for a animated film adaptation from the TV show. Plot The Griffin family has caused a lot of trouble in Quahog. Peter got fired from his job for drinking and partying. Lois complains too much at her book club. Chris got suspended from school for having sex with a cheerleader while celebrating his 15th birthday. Meg drops out of school from bullies as she fell in love with a boy named Jason. And while getting drunk at a bar, Brian got in trouble for getting Stewie drunk. After all the trouble, Peter decides to vacation his family at Quahog's hottest new hotel. While on vaction at a hotel, Peter burned down Quahog's hottest hotel where they deciced to leave Quahog for good. Although, after hearing a serious situation from Lois's dad Carter Pewterschmidt about Quahog coming to an end from the attack of Civil War from Second American Revolution, Peter is wanting to take his family back to Quahog and save it from the attack.Family Guy: The Movie Offical Website. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Cast *Seth McFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Carter Pewterschmidt, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker *Alex Brostein as Lois Griffin, Babs Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa *Seth Green as Chris Griffin, Neil Goldman *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Bruce, Herbet, Consuela *Mila Kunus as Meg Griffin *Carrie Fisher as Angela *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson *John G. Brennan as Mort Goldnman *Christine Lakin as Joyce Kinney *Adam West as Himself *Adam Carolla as Death *Drew Barrymore as Jillian Russell *Ryan Gosling as Jason *Michael Fassbender as Cecil *Lady Gaga as Herself Production Development MacFarlane has served as an executive producer during the film's entire history, and also functions as a creative consultant. The first executive producers were David Zuckerman, Lolee Aries, David Pritchard, and Mike Wolf. Family Guy has had many executive producers in its history, including Daniel Palladino, Kara Vallow, and Danny Smith. David A. Goodman joined the show as a co-executive producer in season three, and eventually became an executive producer. Alex Borstein, who voices Lois, worked as an executive and supervising producer for the fourth and fifth seasons. A more involved position on the show is the show runner, who acts as head writer and manages the show's production for an entire season. On July 22, 2007, in an interview with "The Hollywood Reporter", MacFarlane announced that he may start working on a feature film, although "nothing's official." In September 2007, Ricky Blitt gave TV.com an interview confirming that he had already started working on the script. Then in TV Week on July 18, 2008, MacFarlane confirmed plans to produce a theatrically released Family Guy feature film sometime "within the next year". He came up with an idea for the story, "something that you could not do on the show, which him is the only reason to do a movie." He later went to say he imagines the film to be "an old-style musical with dialogue" similar to The Sound of Music, saying that he would "really be trying to capture, musically, that feel." MacFarlane again confirmed in an interview on the April 22, 2010 episode of the Larry King Live show that there are plans for a Family Guy movie, though he did not disclose details of the plot or an anticipated production schedule. Producers and creator of Family Guy Seth MacFarlane, Daniel Palladino, Lolee Aries, and David Zuckerman plans to build up their first future length Family Guy movie developing in 2006.Family Guy Movie To Be Made. Wiki News. Retrieved July 7, 2006. They starts to make it more interesting like it was made from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons_Movie The Simpsons Movie] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons The Simpsons], and has plan on making scripts of the movie, but will take a long time of making up a movie for Family Guy.Seth MacFarlane, Family Guy: Complete Second Season DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved April 14, 2010. Although, it was reported on September 2006, that the Family Guy Movie will be made into live-action for summer or fall 2007 release, but got postponed for further notice.Seth McFarlane, ''Family Guy Movie Development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. For a moment, they start to make more episodes of Family Guy, and were having a difficult time to think of what the movie is going to be about.Green, Seth (June 12, 2006): Family Guy Movie Development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. McFarlane do know how to make this movie much similar than The Simpsons Movie or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Park:_Bigger,_Longer_%26_Uncut South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut], but that plan didn't done well.Seth McFarlane on Family Guy: The Movie. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Although, he did plan onto making this movie as sort of a road movie where it would be like the Griffin Family took their vacation to Miami, Florida, but Stewie accidentally ended up being in Tennessee, but plans to make a better idea about Peter ruin people of Quahog's dream's which the Griffin Family would move to Tennessee, while Quahog will left to be destroyed.Family Guy: The Movie Hints. Retrieved February 1, 2012. The film adaptation will luckly to be a crossover to featuring with characters from The Cleveland Show and American Dad, as the film will feature with each characters helping out each other to save their world.Family Guy, American Dad and The Celveland Show Together for Crossover Film? Retrieved February 1, 2012. According to Mila Kuniz, this film, however, will officially be only belonging to Family Guy because this is the main storyline which means that it is currently into works.Family Guy movie is in works, Mila Kunus said. Retrieved February 1, 2012. It was said that the film will set on May 21, 2012, which marks as the end of the world for Quahog.What Will Family Guy: The Movie Be About? Retreived February 1, 2012. Casting While working for the TV series, Seth McFarlane will reprise his role as three characters - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker and Carter Pewterschmidt.McFarlane, Seth: "Family Guy Movie In Casting. Wiki News. Retrieved April 23, 2010. Other characters including, Lois Griffin, Loretta Brown, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa will be voiced by returning Alex Borstein. Chris Griffin and Neil Goldman will reprised by Seth Green, and Mila Kunis will reprise as Meg Griffin. Cleveland Brown, Herbert will be voiced by Mike Henry. Other character that will appear into the movie are Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson; Adam West playing himself as the eponymous Mayor Adam West; Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson; John G. Brennan as Mort Goldman; Carlos Alazraqui as Jonathan Weed; Adam Carolla and Norm Macdonald as Death; Lori Alan as Diane Simmons; and Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams. Within Cleveland Brown left Family Guy for a spin-off The Cleveland Show, he will appear into the movie, as of other characters that are possibly will appear into the film is the characters from The Cleveland Show. Sanaa Lathan, who voices Donna, the wife of Cleveland, will reprise her role for the upcoming Family Guy movie. This also goes to Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown, Jr., Reagan Gomez as Roberta and Seth McFarlane, who will also voice, Peter, Brian, Stewie, Glen, Tom and Carter, will voice as Tim the Bear. New character Jason will be voiced by Ryan Gosling.Ryan Gosling voicing in Family Guy: The Movie. Retrieved January 30, 2012. Another character, who is playing Cecil will be voiced by Michael Fassbender.Michael Fassbender voicing in Family Guy: The Movie. Retrieved January 30, 2012. Lady Gaga will make an acting debut as herself.Lady Gaga Begins Acting. Retrieved Febuary 1, 2012. ''Characters The film revolves around the adventures of the family of Peter Griffin, a bumbling blue-collar worker. Peter is an Irish-American Catholic with a prominent Rhode Island and Eastern Massachusetts accent. He is married to Lois, a stay-at-home mother and piano teacher who, as member of the Pewterschmidt family of wealthy socialites, has a distinct New England accent. Peter and Lois have three children: Meg, their teenage daughter, who is awkward and does not fit in at school, and is constantly ridiculed and ignored by the family; Chris, their teenage son, who is overweight, unintelligent and a younger version of his father in many respects; and Stewie, their diabolical infant son of ambiguous sexual orientation who has adult mannerisms, and speaks fluently in an exaggerated English accent, using stereotypical archvillain phrases. Living with the family is Brian, the family dog, who is highly anthropomorphized, drinks martinis, and engages in human conversation, though he is still considered a pet in many respects. Many recurring characters appear alongside the Griffin family. These include the family's neighbors: sex-crazed airline-pilot bachelor Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his wife Loretta Brown, paraplegic police officer Joe Swanson, his wife Bonnie and their baby daughter Susie (Bonnie is pregnant with Susie from the show's beginning until the seventh episode of the seventh season); neurotic Jewish pharmacist Mort Goldman, his wife Muriel, and their geeky and annoying son Neil; and elderly ephebophile Herbert. TV news anchors Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons, Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa, and Blaccu-Weather meteorologist Ollie Williams also make frequent appearances. Actors Adam West and James Woods guest star as themselves in various episodes. New characters are Jason, Meg's handsome love interst,Ryan Gosling Plays Meg Griffin's Love Interest. Retrieved February 1, 2012. and Cecil, company owner of Second American Revolution who is starting the Civil War in Quahog.Michael Fassbender Plays Family Guy: The Movie Villain. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Animation David Zuckerman said that he would be interested in directing the film since he produced Family Guy as originally by Seth McFarlane.Family Guy: The Movie coming to theaters in spring 2012. Retrieved February 1, 2012. He hints that the film will be a lot similar than [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons_Movie The Simpsons Movie] because of it's storyline.Simpsons Compared to Family Guy? Retrieved February 1, 2012. Animation begins April 23, 2010. The movie will be drawing for scenes first starting off with the Griffins going to a live Lady Gaga concert tour for an early celebration of Chris Griffin's 15th birthday.Family Guy: The Movie (2012): Lady Gaga Performes Live in Family Guy: The Movie. Retrieved February 1, 2012. The scenes will also see the Griffin Family were being troubled of Peter destroyed Quahog's Biggest Hotel, fills with games, swimming, theme park, movies and much of the dream anyone can enjoy.Family Guy: The Movie (2012): The Griffins Family Gets Trouble. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Peter was drunk driving and started a fire, causing the people of Quahog to go chaos on him and his family. The Griffin family decides to move Tennessee to take their lives away from them, which seems that Quahog will be destroyed, which means the The Griffin family must head back home and save Quahog.Animation of The Family Guy Movie to the big screen. Wiki News. Retrieved April 23, 2010. MacFarlane resided in Providence during his time as a student at Rhode Island School of Design, and the show, as a consequence, contains distinct Rhode Island landmarks similar to real-world locations. MacFarlane often borrows the names of Rhode Island locations and icons such as Pawtucket and Buddy Cianci for use in the show. MacFarlane, in an interview with local WNAC Fox 64 News, stated that the town is modeled after Cranston, Rhode Island. Several times every episode, the actual Providence skyline can be seen in the distance. The three buildings that are depicted are, from left to right and furthest to closest, One Financial Center, 50 Kennedy Plaza, and the Bank of America Tower. This ordering of buildings and the angle at which they are viewed indicates that Quahog is primarily west of downtown Providence if it is to have a real-world counterpart. However, in a few episodes Quahog is shown to have a coastline, which only Cranston and Providence possess. This is supported by the fact that the real-world "31 Spooner Street" is located in Providence, immediately west of Roger Williams Park. Writing The first team of writers assembled for the film consisted of Chris Sheridan, Danny Smith, Gary Janetti, Ricky Blitt, Neil Goldman, Garrett Donovan, Matt Weitzman, and Mike Barker. The writing process of Family Guy generally starts with 14 writers that take turns writing the scripts; when a script is finished it is given to the rest of the writers to read. These scripts generally include cutaway gags. If there are not enough cutaway sequences, writers are asked to create them. Various gags are pitched to MacFarlane and the rest of the staff, and those deemed funniest are included in the episode. MacFarlane has explained that normally it takes 10 months to produce an episode because the show uses hand-drawn animation. The show rarely comments on current events for this reason. The show's initial writers had never written for an animated show; and most came from live-action sitcoms. MacFarlane explains that he is a fan of 1930s and 1940s radio programs, particularly the radio thriller anthology "Suspense", which led him to give early episodes ominous titles like "Death Has a Shadow" and "Mind Over Murder". MacFarlane explained that the team dropped the naming convention after individual episodes became hard to identify, and the novelty wore off. For the first few months of production, the writers shared one office, lent to them by the King of the Hill production crew. Steve Callaghan is the most prolific writer on Family Guy staff. Many of the writers that have left the show have gone on to create or produce other successful series. Neil Goldman and Garrett Donovan co-wrote 13 episodes for the NBC sitcom Scrubs during their eight-year run on the show, while also serving as co-producers and working their way up to executive producers. Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman would later create American Dad, along with MacFarlane. s Seth MacFarlane's Speech Rescheduled | date=February 4, 2005 | publisher=University of Vermont | url =http://www.uvm.edu/theview/article.php?id=1561 | work =The View |accessdate = December 22, 2007}} During the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, official production of the show halted for most of December 2007 and for various periods afterward. Fox continued producing episodes without MacFarlane's final approval, which he termed "a colossal dick move" in an interview with Variety. Though MacFarlane refused to work on the show, his contract under Fox required him to contribute to any episodes it would subsequently produce. Production officially resumed after the end of the strike, with regularly airing episodes recommencing on February 17, 2008. Humor Like the show Family Guy, the film will also uses the filmmaking technique of cutaways, which occur in the majority of Family Guy episodes. s Seth MacFarlane interviewed! |work=FHM |date=June 24, 2009 |accessdate=September 24, 2009}} Emphasis is often placed on gags which make reference to current events and/or modern cultural icons. Early episodes based much of their comedy on Stewie's "super villain" antics, such as his constant plans for total world domination, his evil experiments, plans and inventions to get rid of things he dislikes, and his constant attempts at matricide. As the series progressed, the writers and MacFarlane agreed that his personality and the jokes were starting to feel dated, so they began writing him with a different personality. Family Guy often includes self-referential humor. The most common form is jokes about Fox Broadcasting, and occasions where the characters break the fourth wall by addressing the audience. For example, in "North by North Quahog", the first episode that aired after the show's revival, included Peter telling the family that they had been cancelled because Fox had to make room in their schedule for shows like Dark Angel, Titus, Undeclared, Action, That '80s Show, Wonderfalls, Fastlane, Andy Richter Controls the Universe, Skin, Girls Club, Cracking Up, The Pitts, Firefly, Get Real, Freakylinks, Wanda at Large, Costello, The Lone Gunmen, A Minute with Stan Hooper, Normal, Ohio, Pasadena, Harsh Realm, Keen Eddie, The $treet, The American Embassy, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, The Tick, Luis, and Greg the Bunny. Lois asks whether there is any hope, to which Peter replies that if all these shows are canceled they might have a chance; the shows were indeed canceled during Family Guy s hiatus. The show uses catchphrases, and most of the primary and secondary characters have them. Notable expressions include Quagmire's "Giggity giggity goo", Peter's "Freakin' sweet", and Joe's "Bring it on!" The use of many of these catchphrases declined in later seasons. The episode "Big Man on Hippocampus" mocks catchphrase-based humor: when Peter, who has forgotten everything about his life, is introduced to Meg, he exclaims "D'oh!", to which Lois replies, "No, Peter, that's not your catchphrase." Music The film's theme song will have an extended version of the film to be composed by Seth McFarlane (Peter, Stewie and Brian), Alex Borstein (Lois), Seth Green (Chris) and Mila Kunus (Meg).Family Guy Cast Extended Theme Song. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Lady Gaga will record a song for this film.Lady Gaga Recording Songs in Family Guy: The Movie. Retrieved February 1, 2012. The Black Eyed Peas' "Just Can't Get Enough" will be featured in the film's soundtrack as one of the songs from the film's ending credits.The Black Eyed Peas Covering for Family Guy: The Movie. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Release The film will be released by 20th Century Fox, and originally scheduled for release worldwide in theaters July 29, 2011,Wiki News/Family Guy Movie Arrives In Theaters in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved April 14, 2010. taking that release date just after The Smurfs got pushed back till August 3, 2011. On May 18, 2010, the film's teaser poster premiered online, featuring Stewie Griffin.The Family Guy Movie - Teaser Poster Review. Wiki News. Retrieved May 18, 2010. It was later delayed till November 30, 2011, to make a celebration of thanksgiving. It later pushed back again to April 27, 2012. The Smurfs eventually moved back to its July 2011 release.The Smurfs Returns to Original Release Date. Retrieved February 1, 2012. Fox reports that the film will not be released in 3D theaters, but only in regular and IMAX theaters.Family Guy The Movie in IMAX? Retrieved February 1, 2012. Fox said that it will only be released in regular theaters worldwide. The film's early test screening premiered on January 25, 2012, and receieved early positive reviews.Family Guy: The Movie Early Test Screening. Retrieved January 27, 2012. Fandango announced that tickets for the film will go on sale starting February 25, 2012.User blog:Ceauntay/Family Guy: The Movie Tickets To Go On Sale February 25. Retrieved January 30, 2012. As of January 2012, the film reported a PG-13 rating from MPPA for "irreverent humor throughout".Family Guy: The Movie Gets PG-13 Rating. Retrieved January 30, 2012. Reaction Family Guy: The Movie had an early test screening in Los Angeles on January 25, 2012 has receieved early postive reviews stating it is "the funniest movie of the year so far."Early Family Guy: The Movie Enjoys Positive Reviews. Retrieved January 30, 2012. References External links *''Family Guy: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2010s animated films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:American films Category:2010s American comedy Category:American animated films Category:Animated features released by 20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox